Just Another Conversation
by DaManKaliel
Summary: It's yet another normal day in post-war Konoha, yet Sasuke, who is finally in the village, has something important to tell Naruto. What could it be? (OneShot) (NotYaoi)


"Hey dobe. Guess what?"

"Teme, don't you know that deez nuts jokes are Kiba's thing. To think you'd fall so low…"

"What? Are you crazy?!" A deep breath. "Never mind. But seriously. Guess where I went yesterday."

Most people around the hidden village would say this day was like any other. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. Ninja were jumping across rooftops attending to their various tasks. Life in the Hidden Leaf was seemingly back to normal a few years removed from the Fourth Great Ninja War.

Today however, there was a slight disturbance. Not many could feel it, and even fewer could decipher it, but it was there, permeating throughout the village. Not only was the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was back in the village for more than a few days an anomaly – him being in the village at all was rare sight considering the back to back missions he was forced to undertake to keep his presence away from the villagers – but there was something in the air that just didn't make sense.

The Uchiha and his best friend Naruto Uzumaki were simply leaning against a tree in the rebuilt Training Ground Three after a few hours of intense sparring.

"Teme just tell me. You know I hate guessing."

"Hn."

"…Really?"

"Hn."

Naruto let loose an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. You went to Kakashi-sensei and begged him to let you stay in the village."

"Not even close. You know even better than I do why I can't stay. Stop being stubborn."

"But Shikamaru keeps pawning off his paperwork on me and-"

"Naruto. Old news. Guess again."

"Ehhh… I'll go completely random, you went on a date with Ayame nee-chan."

"…"

"Teme I swear I will beat the living…"

"No but she was looking rather lovely. Close though. I had a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's."

"What's the big deal? We used to eat there all the time."

"Dobe. Think about it. What did I actually eat?"

Naruto sat there for a moment in thought. Suddenly, he jumped up and pointed a finger at his best friend, fuming. "The hell Sasuke! All the times we ate there and you've never ordered ramen, yet now that you go alone, you do?! Not only that, why the hell didn't you invite me?"

"If you must know, dobe, Sakura made me go, made me order it, made sure I didn't invite you, and, to top it off, didn't even want me to tell you for this reason exactly. But that's not important. I'm telling you this for a reason. And it has nothing to do with her."

Deflated and pouting, Naruto sat down again. "Well then, what is it that actually matters about you eating ramen that concerns me, besides, of course, me not being invited by my teammates? Next time me and Sai are gonna go eat at Yakiniku Q all by ourselves and were going to take pictures and rub it in your faces. So there."

"Dobe, argh you are so annoying to talk to! I'm trying to tell you that their miso ramen was amazing, especially with added tomatoes, and I'm sorry I didn't try it earlier. And that it makes sense why you went there so much when you were younger, even after everyone stopped discriminating against you."

Naruto cocked his head. "Well geez Sasuke, why didn't you just say so? Of course the miso is good, why do you think I eat so much of it?" Relaxing back against the tree once more Naruto closed his eyes. Turning his head towards Sasuke, he opened one of them. "Also, you're forgiven. Have been ever since that day. If you'd stop being such a teme you'd finally realize it. Now let's take a nap, then we can go get some ramen."

With that, Naruto closed his eye again with a slight smile resting on his lips, knowing Sasuke would do the same.

Those who could detect the disturbance no longer could and relaxed. Those who understood what the disturbance was smiled. For there was a saying for situations such as these: Whenever an Uchiha says sorry expect a bountiful harvest, a rapid increase in birth rate, and general prosperity for all those he holds dear.

Needless to say, twelve years from now would bring the emergence of the next generation of Ninja.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Funny (not really) story on how this came to be. On my way home from college (which was an adventure in itself due to traffic, missed flights, and other tomfoolery) I had a miso ramen, and it was amazing. Before that I had never had ramen besides the Maruchan, and it was amazing. It had pork rinds and a soft boiled egg and chicken, and the broth was amazing. It inspired me to write this.

Update on The State of Affairs: I wrote a chapter, it was garbage, I realized that where I wanted to take the story was beyond my scope as a writer, so I'm going to just leave it alone. I may start another take on it, as Summer has just started, but who knows. Muses are so fickle.


End file.
